Like Hell
by LonelyDreamer7
Summary: Kyo just had to cope with Tohru's death, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. OOCness up ahead. Character death obviously.


Like Hell

By: LonelyDreamer7

LD7: I was in a dark mood. I was just feeling like… Well, basically like a pile of doo-doo being set on fire. Yeah. That badly. With all that stink surrounding me. Needed to bent it somewhere beside the drawing boards.

Btw, I know most of you hate the change of P.O.V's, but I had to make it with this one cause well, it fit a little better. In my mind at least.

_**Kyo's P.O.V**_

Everything was set in slow motion for me that day.

Everyone and everything acted like any other ordinary fucking day. It all seemed so normal. From that stupid nezumi walking in during breakfast half asleep, to Shigure giggling madly when he said something to the blushing girl we had living in our house. _I_ was acting normal by punching the damn dog over the head!

It even seemed normal for one of the Zodiac members to just pop out of nowhere and claim to want to talk to the onigiri. But of course, out of all the members of our family, couldn't it have been Kisa? Or even that annoying kid Hiro? But no.

We had to have the visit from the member whom which we would never suspect for doing…. For doing _it._

Yes, I'll just call that incident the _it._ Makes it less painful… Less vivid of a memory.

Sohma Momiji.

The rabbit.

The 'adorable' one.

Who would have of thought, he, out of all of us would crack first.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Blue eyes curiously starred down at the rabbit, who was happily munching on another serving of sweet cake.

"Momiji… Is something the matter?" Came the curious question.

"Yeah." Kyo muttered, annoyed at the fact that the loudest of the bunch had to come at such an early hour. "What the hell are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be walking with that stupid ox to school or something?"

No reply came from the blond boy besides the small pleased hums and ahs from eating the sweets.

"Momiji..? Are you…okay?"

"Hey Tohru!" He exclaimed, rising from the floor so suddenly he dropped the sweets from the plate onto the floor. A gasp followed as well as a curse, but the young man ignored both comments as he ran over to the panicking girl, taking a hold of her hand.

"I've got something for you!"

"B-But Mo-Momiji! The plate..!"

"Leave it Tohru! It's important!"

No sooner had he said this had he dragged the young woman to the kitchen room, leaving behind a pissed off cat, a now awakening rat, and the silently snickering author.

"Haha. Our poor little girl just had to be popular with boys." Shigure teased. "She's just too adorable. Our little wifey."

_Smack._

"Owwww! Yuki! Kyo!" The dog whined. "Why are you both so mean to me!?"

"Idiot."

"Stupid dog."

Shigure ignored their words as he continued to rub his abused head. Why were kids now a day so mean to their elders?

Kyo, along with Yuki, ignored the supposed adult as they rolled their eyes at him. Kyo stood from his spot just as Yuki stood to pick up the forgotten pastry on the floor. Just another normal day in the Sohma house hold.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Yes? What is the matter Kyon?"

The red head frowned at the writer, but ignored the comment about his name, as he turned to look at the door way leading to the kitchen.

"Did any of you notice something…off?"

Yuki blinked his lavender eyes up at the cat, tilting his head curiously. "With whom? Momiji?"

Kyo only nodded as his brows furrowed at the kitchen's door.

"Yeah. He didn't seem…normal."

Shigure laughed lightly at the red head. "Kyon, don't say that. Momiji was just being himself. It must be your wild imagination."

The red head tched in annoyance. Right. His imagination. Like hell it was his imagination. His gut was telling him otherwise and Sohma Kyo always listens to that gut feeling.

Something was definitely off about that damn rabbit. From the way he was acting a bit too chirpy for his liking to the way he just rushed off with Tohru into the kitchen. The rabbit always was one to say anything dubbed important to him in front of everyone.

_So_, Kyo wondered, _why not now?_

"You're just being paranoid you stupid cat." Yuki said, finishing up his cleaning, and turning to said person. "Maybe you're the one acting off."

"Why I ought to kick your bu-"

Kyo didn't get to finish his rant as a curdling scream cut through the air.

All three wasted no time as they ran towards the kitchen.

"Honda-san!"

"Tohru!"

Three pair of eyes widened in horror as they starred, shocked and disturbed, at the scene before them. Honey-brown eyes smiled up to them, red liquid oozing down small, pale hands, and to the wooden floor. They all stood frozen as they continued watching the blond, the picture of innocence, laugh as his blood soaked hand brushed his fingertips delicately down the still girl in the ground, a lone forgotten knife lying down beside her.

There was a pool of blood beneath the twisted body, the stab in her chest continuing to ooze out red. Tears were no longer being shed by the wide, blue eyes of the girl, who were no longer shining with innocence and happiness. They were empty now, just like Momiji's eyes.

They were dead.

"She was going to leave us you know?" Momiji's sweet voice echoed in the silent room. "She was ready to crack any moment now." He continued. "So I decided to make her stay." A strangled giggle mixed with a cry escaped his lips, just as a lone tear was shed.

"But she resisted. I had to make her stay."

All three boys glanced down at the broken girl, then to the blond mess, concerned, scared, and angry.

"I-I…I had to make her stay with us. She was… The only one who understood."

He broke out in hysterics a moment later.

_**Kyo's P.O.V**_

It was bound to happen.

A sigh escaped my lips as I ran a hand through my orange locks in irritation at the memory.

Somehow, it was so obvious that the pressure would get to him. But we all chose to ignore it; we all chose to turn the other cheek and not see what was before our own damn eyes.

_If we would have done something about it_, I clenched my fists in anger, my mind racing with the long time memories at a rapid speed, _none of this…_

I glanced down at the stone with the single name of the beautiful woman that once took hold, and still did to many of us, of our hearts.

_None of this would have happened._

I could feel the stinging of rising tears beginning to swell in my eyes, but I held them back. Even now my pride wouldn't let me shed those tears that I had so badly wanted to let out in front of the woman I loved.

Loved.

The single word raised a warm, bitter feeling in my heart, causing my insides to clench, my throat to dry, and my head to spin in a painful roller coaster.

Tohru Honda, the most purest of girls, lied dead in a cold casket, her small petit form forever to be still in the damn wooden box because of a selfish little brat.

My hand moved up to trace her carved name on the cool stone with unknown tenderness.

I missed her. I couldn't deny it. Neither could the others. It was so painfully obvious. Without her it was like hell on earth all over again, but… We had to deal with it. We had to move on. Just like she thought us.

My pride could only let me shed one tear before I stood from the ground, the single _(1)_white lily I had in my hands was now placed in the middle of all the other ornaments Hanajima and Uo had brought.

Without another word I rose from the ground and bowed my head in respect before walking towards the open gates of the cemetery, the autumn wind tickling my hair.

I would come back another time to visit Tohru. Maybe when I felt more relaxed about her death; more calm and understanding. Maybe then I would finally be able to talk to her about my day like she used to do with me.

For now though, it would be hell for me and the others.

LD7: Hasa! Finished! So, what you all think? Come on don't be shy. I accept anything. Even a flame. That would only inspire my totally hardened heart at the moment. XD

I do apologize though that I killed Tohru… Er, Momiji did, but I apologize for that too I suppose.

_1)_ A white lily means death, according to a friend of mine who claims to be good with flower meanings. I thought it would be appropriate you know.


End file.
